


Rewards

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-17
Updated: 2003-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abby and Jed talk about undue influence.





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Rewards ("Guns Not Butter" post-ep)   
Author: Bonnie Cee-Bee  
Author's website: n/a  
Pairing: Abby/CJ, Jed/Leo, Oh yeah and Abby/Jed  
Rating: PG  
Archive: (Yes)  
Series/sequel: (none)  
Warnings: (short, and a first story)  
Disclaimer: I do not own them, do not sue me.  
Summary: Abby and Jed talk about undue influence

**Rewards by Bonnie Cee-Bee**

Abby looked up from her book as Jed walked into their bedroom and immediately noticed his annoyed look. (Oh good grief, what is it now?! I really need to talk to Leo about being nicer to my husband. It's amazing what a great stress releaser hot sex is. Let's try the obvious.) "Hi Honey, I am sorry about the foreign aid bill." 

"That's ok, we'll pass it next time."

"Ok…., if you are not upset about the bill, what are you upset about?"

"You really need to stop using undue influence on my director of communications."

Sweetly, as if butter would not melt in her mouth Abbey replied "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play Scarlett O'Hara with me, darling! You get CJ drunk and take her shopping and I have my picture taken with a goat."

"There is no way CJ told you that!"

"No but she did confirm it when Leo guessed. We do know that her three biggest weaknesses are you, Champagne and shopping."

"In that order? I am flattered!"

"Seriously, you should not be trying to influence her that way OR trying to get your lover to influence me that way."

The fact that Abby was now exasperated was clear in the arch of her eyebrow and the coolness of her tone. "And who told you about all of this…Oh yes, Leo."

Jed sat down on the bed with an air of resignation. "I am aware of the irony. I understand that I'm in no position to object to you sleeping with my director of communications," He continued quickly before she could cut him off " and I wouldn't if I could. CJ is as good for you as Leo is for me. However, CJ is a smart competent person who does her job very well. If you want her to consider something, take it to her, but don't use undue influence on her. It isn't fair, to her or to me." 

"Oh Jed, be serious, blackmail would be undue influence but I did not blackmail her. Short of that, I can no more have undue influence on CJ than I can on you. You both do what you think is right and you know that."

"If the shopping trip, and, no I do not want to know what you bought her, was not an attempt at influencing CJ what was it?"

"A reward for agreeing with me that Heifers international is an important group, doing important work. By the way, CJ told me that she tried to cancel the shoot but you wouldn't let her." Abby began unbuttoning the top of his pajamas which was all that she had worn to bed. "Why don't you hurry up and get into bed so I can give you your reward?" 


End file.
